<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Open Your Eyes by slywrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188321">Open Your Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slywrites/pseuds/slywrites'>slywrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gift Giving, Life Day (Star Wars), Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Penis in Vagina, Post-Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order, Reader-Insert, Smut, female parts, reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:49:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slywrites/pseuds/slywrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, after what felt like months you found the perfect gift for Cal for Life Day and it just so happened to be on Zeffo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cal Kestis/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gift 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just finished playing Jedi Fallen Order and I have to admit I fell in LOVE with Cal. He deserves to have a good Life Day (considering it's almost upon us!) This is also kind of inspired by the Lego Star Wars Holiday Special, and I am big sad that Cal wasn't in the film but here he gets the love he deserves. I am so deep into Star Wars right now it's not even funny... I hope y'all like it!</p>
<p>Second chapter will contain the smut and it'll be posted soon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finally, after what felt like months you found the perfect gift for Cal for Life Day and it just so happened to be on Zeffo. This planet held strong significance between you and Cal as it was where you two first built your trust in one another. Much thanks to Cere’s pushing that Cal shouldn’t go alone. The fact that you found his gift here made it feel full circle since the beginning of your’s and his connected journey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hardest part of the entire Life Day process was keeping it a secret on the ship. The Mantis wasn’t that big and there weren’t many places you could easily hide the gifts without someone finding it. You just hoped that you could get five minutes alone to wrap the present you stuffed into your side bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Imperial presence that was here dwindled down to almost nothing, at least in the village leading back to the Mantis. You didn’t feel like you needed to rush or watch your back as intensely as before. You could finally just stroll and admire the planet in all its glory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though you felt much safer now that the Imperials had left, the quiet emptiness of the village still made you a little uneasy. You were so close to the shortcut Cal had opened. Even though you wanted to take your time, the weight of the past here just felt more suffocating than freeing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door came into view and once you moved through it and saw the Mantis you knew you could breathe easier. Just as you made your way to the shortcut, it slid open abruptly. Your blaster rested in its holster on your side as you tried to scramble to protect yourself, not knowing who or what was coming through the door that was just a foot away from you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly you drew the weapon and pointed, though you didn’t feel you were as fast as you should have been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly, you recognized the flow of red hair and the glint of the droid on his shoulder. You were so happy that you didn’t squeeze the trigger in the state of panic you were in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa,” Cal raised his hands in the hair, “Don’t shoot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hammering of your heart started to subside as you holstered your blaster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe don’t go rushing through a door so fast, then you won’t get a blaster in the face,” You retorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind next time,” He smiled, “Did you find whatever you were looking for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gripped the sling on your bag tightly, “Yup, I’m ready to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal nodded and led you back through the shortcut. You could see the Mantis at the edge of the landing platform. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Cal started, “Why did we come here again?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes, “Like I said before it’s just something I lost when we were here last.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something so secretive I couldn’t go with you?” He questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t like hiding things from him, you knew how much he hated it too. But it was a Life Day gift so it gets a pass...right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll find out what it is soon,” You said vaguely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal couldn’t question you any more as you saw Cere, Greez, and Merrin outside the Mantis. Merrin sat with her legs stretched out on the ramp and you swore she had a smile on her face being on a whole new planet. Cere and Greez rested against an Imperial cache case talking in the sun and chit chatting idly. You could hear Greez mention </span>
  <em>
    <span>where to next?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a good question. After destroying the holocron, it felt like your mission was over but there was still so much to do in the galaxy. This rag tag group just moved through space, avoiding capture from the Empire and finding a way to take them down in the process. With a few pit stops, like this one, along the way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey kids,” Greez greeted, “Ready to get off this planet, for like the fifth time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You chuckled, “I am if you guys are. Thank you again for stopping.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, no problem, just next time give me some more information than ‘I lost something’ will ya?” Greez started making his way up the ramp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked past Merrin who still sat splayed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just starting to like this planet,” She muttered, waiting for some space to stand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One by one, the rest of the crew walked into the ship. But you stood just at the start of the ramp, you couldn’t help one long last look at Zeffo. You had a feeling after this moment, you wouldn’t ever step back on the planet that single handedly changed your life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took three days since departing Zeffo for you to get a moment alone, and it wasn’t a long moment either. But you got the gift wrapped perfectly and hidden in your bunk before Cal had come looking for you telling you that Greez had some food ready. You didn’t know if Cal saw how weird you were acting once he barged in, and if he did he didn’t say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The secrecy was getting to you, but Life Day was only two days away. You can easily wait that long it was more so if you could keep the gifts hidden that long. Cere had gotten close to the access panel you hid all your gifts in and you had to stop her in a panic. Luckily, which you felt was something you were saying more and more each day, she didn’t question you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just two more days you kept telling yourself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, the eve of Life Day, the Mantis shook as three Tie fighters somehow found you in the edge of the Outer Rim. You wanted to curse them, was the eve of Life Day and Life Day itself not sacred anymore? The Empire just had to go out of it’s way to make what is supposed to be a day of celebrating friends and family into a run for your life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You feared that the Mantis wouldn’t make it out of this. Just when things were finally going right for you. It was the keen piloting skills from Greez and some magic from Merrin, that the ship managed to get into hyperspace after shaking the fighters loose in an asteroid field. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You decided, after everyone let out the breath they didn’t know they were holding, that you couldn’t wait any more. You gathered everyone on the couch and told them to close their eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all gave you a quizzical look, but followed through when Cal was the first one to cover his eyes. You went back to your bunk and unscrewed the panel and pulled out the bag of neatly wrapped gifts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the table you pulled small boxes, one for everyone - even BD-1, and placed them in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you can open your eyes now,” You smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all looked at the individually wrapped gifts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merrin spoke up first, “What is this for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, tomorrow is Life Day and after what we went through I wanted to celebrate now instead of waiting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Life Day?” She questioned again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time Cal spoke up for you, “It’s a Wookiee holiday where you celebrate family, friends, the ones who are around and those who you lost. Usually there’s a big feast and gift giving.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal picked up the gift off the table, his fingers traced the ribbon on the box, softly he said “I haven’t celebrated Life Day since I was a kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorrow filled your gut as you watched him solemnly hold your gift. You hoped that the gift would bring him some semblance of joy once he opened it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You took a seat next to Cal, your hand gently resting on his. Cal jerked his head up and looked at you. A smile painted on your lips as you softly squeezed his exposed skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not much, but I wanted to celebrate the connection we all have together. Please open your gifts. Happy Life Day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of everyone ripping open the boxes all at once, the crew decided to go down the line. Greez was first. He opened the box to see an antique crystal watering can. It had a little button on the top that you would push for the water to come out. Greez was at a loss for words at the beautiful blue crystal glass shone in the light of the Mantis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For your plants,” you cheesed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greez looked like there was a tear gathered at the corner of his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks kid, I really appreciate it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then it was Cere next. Inside her box was a necklace that you had made yourself, which wasn’t an easy feat hiding. You had found a perfect emerald stone on Bogano that reminded you of Cere’s lightsaber before she gave it to Cal. You wrapped the emerald in gold and silver wire that you found in a scrap yard once when you had to stop for parts. You tried your best to wrap the stone in an intricate pattern, letting your mind create something without thought just with feeling. Cere held the plain black rope that the stone hung from in one hand as her other traced the gold and silver patterns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled, “I made it myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful,” Cere breathed, “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merrin was almost as hard as Cal when it came to finding the perfect gift. Merrin’s gift was in a bigger box than the rest and it made sense one she opened it and pulled out a deep ruby and black knit sweater. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I didn’t make this one unfortunately,” you laughed, “I don’t really know how to knit. But I remember you mentioned how cold it was when we left Nur..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Nightsister immediately put the sweater on over her head, snuggling into the soft yarn. Then, she abruptly pushed Cal who sat in between you two to give you a quick side hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you my friend, I love it,” she gave you the softest smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it my turn?” Cal asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, BD first,” you giggled, “Help him out!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little droid was hopping on the table trying to nudge the top of the box open. Cal took the top off the box to see new antennas and a can of droid cleaner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he deserves a spa day after everything,” you elbowed Cal in the ribs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Cal laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BD-1 jumped around on the table, happy beeps coming from his titled head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He says thank you, by the way,” Cal interpreted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome buddy,” you pat the droid's head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You finally turned to Cal, “Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s your turn.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This gift is the one you were most nervous about. Not only was the journey intense, the intent behind the gift made your hands start to tremble. You spent a long time mulling over what to give him as Life Day was going to be your time to finally put your feelings on the table, both literally and figuratively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal looked so giddy as he ripped the ribbon off. Inside his box, he saw a bundle of flowers wrapped in a bright red bow. The flowers consisted of intense green leaves and little white berries that adorned the stems. Cal pulled the bundle out of the box with evident infusion on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me explain,” you blurted out albeit a bit too quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal delicately held the flower as he fully turned toward you to listen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s called mistletoe. I read about it a long time ago. Apparently it's super rare now, I was lucky to find a few plants on Zeffo. It’s supposed to be a symbol of peace, friendship, and love. Some say that the flower is supposed to be a blessing for a new relationship. It’s tradition that if two people are caught under the mistletoe they have to kiss.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A deep blush tinted Cal’s cheeks as you finished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merrin and Greez had their eyes glued on you and Cal facing each other. It was Cere that had the sense to get them out of the area. Quietly she grabbed the two onlookers by the shoulders and pulled them towards the cockpit of the Mantis. Greez almost protested. Almost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal looked intently at the bundle, analyzing the berries, the leaves, the red ribbon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You chewed on your lip as he let your words sink in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean….that you want us to…” Cal trailed off, something you’ve never experienced before from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded, not really trusting your voice. It felt like your heart was in your throat and was going to be on the table soon if he didn’t respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal smiled, genuinely, fully smiled and hung his arm in the air, the mistletoe tight in his hands. You don’t know if you were the one to lean in first or if it was Cal, but it didn’t matter the moment your lips connected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His other hand came to rest on your jaw guiding you to the side to deepen the first kiss he had ever had. Cal wanted this moment to be magical and stay magical for as long as possible. Your hand covered his own as the other dug into the meat of his thigh. Cal let out a gasp that you swallowed easily. You could feel the burn of his cheeks against your own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clapping, that just so happened to have come from three intrusive crew members broke your kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You swore that Cal’s cheeks were just as red as his hair. He couldn’t look you in the eye after he pulled away. The cheeky smile that was on his face was something that you wanted to commit to memory. Your heart felt full, fuller than it had ever been all because of one Jedi that was next to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clapping subsided as did the laughs of Greez, Cere, and even Merrin. The tension that was in the air dissipated easily. Cal let his arm rest and instead held the mistletoe tight to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me I don’t have to use this every time I want to kiss you again,” Cal whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pretending to mull over the idea, the twist of confusion on his face made it worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You lightly pushed his shoulder, “You don’t have to. I just hope you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal didn’t give you a chance to finish your sentence. He rested his hand on the back of your neck and pulled you in for another kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And another even through your fit of giggles until he finally rested his forehead against yours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This has been the best Life Day ever,” he breathed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gift 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is pure smut (like ten pages worth of smut...) so you have been warned! I'm already writing another Cal fic bc I cannot get enough of him but I'm not too sure when I'll post that as I've got a few other fics I want to either update or write instead...but we will see what 2021 brings :) </p>
<p>Anyways, enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You couldn’t lie, there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> you wanted to do for Cal for Life Day, even though it’s long past now, but the issue was...you needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>privacy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Which was one thing you rarely got unless you went to the fresher, but even then that time was limited. What you needed was a reason to stop off on some planet for a night. You could get a room, or get the Mantis emptied for a few hours…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing you needed to do to enact your plan was to find a planet with no Imperial presence. That left the Outer Rim, but then the issue of Hutt occupied space came up..You’d rather face the Hutt’s than the Empire, but you’d rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> interact with either of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You needed to look at the holo map. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dantooine. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You rolled that name on your tongue, you’d never heard of it before. The Mantis was relatively close, maybe a day’s journey, which actually coincides with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> time to resupply…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small hope of your plan started to fester in your heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greez and Cere were in the cockpit, Merrin laid out on the couch right outside the area. She had a datapad in her hand and focused her attention on that. You figured Cal was at his workbench in the back of the ship, and that’s where you headed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal leaned against the workbench with his arms crossed, eyes on his new lightsaber laid on the table. He looked like he was in deep thought, considering he didn’t look up at you when you walked in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, you made your way to him not wanting to startle him. You rested your hand on his bicep, pulling him away from whatever was on his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” you whispered, “Are you alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Jedi turned and looked at you, a smile growing on his face. Cal unfolded his arms, his hands coming to your hips to pull you closer. He gently pecked your lips and moved to rest his forehead on yours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Cal answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal’s hands moved from your hips to rub your arms soothingly, “Yeah I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You closed your eyes and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something you need?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> something to see you? Or can seeing you be my need?” You retorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That shut him up which only made you laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you started pulling away to look at him, “I was thinking…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a planet...a few parsecs away...no Imperial occupation..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal nodded not really getting your suggestion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need supplies. Maybe we could stop there. Then we could, I don’t know, maybe get a room together...</span>
  <em>
    <span>alone…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You batted your eyelashes at him at the last statement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal, as smart as he is, got the hint. Pink started to tinge his cheeks and even his ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alone?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He repeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alone,” you smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this planet called?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dantooine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dantooine, it is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal gently moved you to the side heading up to the front. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Easily enough, Cal convinced Greez to head to Dantooine. When Cal told you that the Mantis was on the way, he said it didn’t take much convincing. Cal posed it as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘well needed vacation’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and by </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘vacation’</span>
  </em>
  <span> it would be one day off the ship for everyone. After so long being together non stop, everyone jumped on the idea of taking some time alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well...</span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You buzzed in excitement when you felt the Mantis enter atmo and started it’s descent on the planet near a little civilization on one of the larger islands. From space, most of the planet was covered in water and multiple islands of various sizes dotted across the expanse of blue. It would be the perfect place for you and Cal to finally get some privacy, while Greez, Cere, and Merrin could relax on their own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From what you could tell, the island you landed on was the main hub for the planet. Everything else, at least from your research, was mostly farm lands. Not much galactic traffic came out this way, so it wasn’t really necessary to have a lot of accommodations as other planets you’ve stopped on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lack of Imperial presence is what made it so enticing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Mantis landed easily enough. Greez lowered the ramp and got up from his seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as you wanted to bolt out the door with Cal’s hand in yours, you needed to relax. You wanted to take your </span>
  <em>
    <span>time</span>
  </em>
  <span> and not rush the moment. But damn it was getting difficult to stay patient. You knew you would have never have lasted as a Jedi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal grabbed a small bag, BD-1 still on his shoulder. He set the little droid down onto the couch, much to Greez’s displeasure. Cal murmured something to BD, and you heard what sounded like sad beeps, then happy beeps. You really needed to learn binary. Cal patted his head and stood to his full height. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He extended his hand towards you, which you intertwined your fingers with his gingerly. You two, now connected, moved down the ramp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you say to him?” you asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told him that he has the Mantis to himself,” Cal sighed, “He wanted to go with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You glanced over at the Mantis, BD stood in the frame of the door with his head tilted to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awe, maybe we should take him with us? I feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> now.” You suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal just smiled and kissed your forehead, “He’ll be fine. We can’t really be alone if we bring BD with us you know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” you tried to smile, “You’re right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing that mattered was the weight of Cal’s hand in yours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no formal tavern or motel here, the planet just didn’t get enough traffic for that. But they did have some empty farming huts that you could rent for the night and you jumped on that faster than necessary. The hut was a good walk away from the settlement </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the Mantis. The others settled on their own huts or decided to relax outside in the plush green grass under the large trees that reminded you of Kashyyyk just without the giant spiders, which you were grateful for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You all said your little goodbye’s and that you would all meet back at the Mantis midday tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, alone, you and Cal made your way to the hut. You admired how clear and clean the air felt in your lungs, the large landscapes of tall lush grass, and the scattering of trees that started to come together into a forest at the edge of your hut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could feel your heart beating against your ribs the closer you got to the place you would call home for the night. You wondered if Cal felt your nervousness as he hadn’t said anything since your goodbyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal opened the door for you letting you go in first. The hut was just one large room with a bed, a table, and a little cooking station. There was a lake just a few meters away. The blue crystal clear water felt like it was calling you to take a swim, but that would have to wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You dropped your small bag onto the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at that lake, it’s so beautiful,” you pointed out the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal followed suit and put his bag next to yours. Then he wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his head on your shoulder following your pointed finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is, but not as beautiful as you,” Cal smiled kissing your cheek, then peppering his lips down your neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You giggled, leaning to give him more room, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Smooth</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kestis.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he mumbled against your skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let him explore the expanse of your neck at his own pace. One of your hands coming to rest in his red hair, the other on his intertwined hands at the front of your stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Patience.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That word kept running through your head. You needed to recite it like a mantra to keep yourself from moving too fast at the feeling of his lips on your skin. Honestly, you would just love to turn around, push him against the table and take him with no question. But you figured that this would be his first time. And that was something you wanted to make special for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, </span>
  <em>
    <span>patience</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal nipped at the apex of your neck and your shoulder, and you let out a whimper. Your head fell back to lean against his chest fully. He easily supported your weight. You let out a small sigh and opened your eyes to look at him. His cheeks were a bright pink, and that felt like a win for you. Just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>flustered </span>
  </em>
  <span>would he be once you actually did something? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, you turned in his grasp. Your hands rested on his shoulders, your thumbs gently rubbing circles into his exposed skin at his collar. It was Cal’s turn to sigh into your touch, and you couldn’t help but smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You took a step forward, Cal took a step back. Until his knees hit the edge of the bed. You pushed him to sit down on the mattress. Cal quietly laughed and caught himself with his hands. Then he tilted his head to look up at you with that wide smile still on his face, and for some reason you had never felt more powerful. There was a look of admiration in his eyes that sent a wave of warmth to your stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your fingertips grazed over the curvature of his jaw. Your thumb ran over the edge of his parted lips. Cal’s eye’s never strayed from yours. His stare was intoxicating and you had to admit that you didn’t mind getting a little drunk off of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully you put one knee on one side of his thighs, then you followed through with the other straddling his waist on the edge of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span> left his throat. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders bringing Cal’s face closer to yours. One of your hands tangled into the hair at his nape. With that you guided him to your lips, pulling him tight against you in your embrace. Albeit a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> tightly. Cal’s hands moved from holding him up to instinctively grip on to your waist, which made him lose his bit of balance. Cal fell onto his back, a fit of laughs leaving his lips at your gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were glad that you both held onto each other tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pulled back, smiling, “Sorry about that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries,” He kissed you quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was so much that you wanted to do to him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, but you didn’t know what to do first. You sat on top of him taking in the way that the sun lit up his green eyes and brought an emphasis to the freckles that dusted his skin. The slight flush on his face looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal brought his hand up to brush your cheek with his knuckles softly, “Talk to me. What are you thinking?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hummed, many thoughts crossed your mind and he sensed the jumble in your head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to make this moment memorable for you-</span>
  <em>
    <span>for us.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ve been thinking about this ever since we shared our kiss...I wanted to give you all of me and now that we are here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> alone..</span>
  <em>
    <span>.I don’t know</span>
  </em>
  <span>...I just feel overwhelmed. I felt like I had all the confidence in the world and I just lost it... It sounds stupid.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not stupid,” He gently pinched your cheek. You leaned into his touch and he smiled. “I’m lucky to have you. No matter what, whether we just lay here together and do nothing or if we do something more...I’m just happy to spend this time alone with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was your turn for your face to heat up. You wanted to hide the look on your face, but Cal’s hand kept you still staring at him. He pulled you close, attaching his lips to yours so softly you almost didn’t feel him. Then he guided your head to tilt sideways to deepen the kiss. His tongue ghosted over your bottom lip, tasting you. You whimpered. Cal smiled against you, swallowing the sound lovingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could feel him all over you. One hand on your cheek, the other at your hip. His subtle shifting underneath your weight, the heat of his body keeping you warm, and the slight pressure that grew against your inner thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, Cal held you close and used his legs and hips to turn you over to lay on your back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gasped looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span> at Cal now, and everything just felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>different. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He settled himself easily between your legs, your thighs lying flat and parallel with the bed, while he held himself up with his hands that caged your head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every thought and idea in your head was lost. You spent so much time fussing over what to do, thinking you had to be in control the entire time and Cal </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> flipped the script. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hand came up, resting on his cheek gently pulling him down to kiss you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand still burned at your hip, his fingers grazing lightly over the bit of exposed skin. You arched into his touch, wanting nothing more than for him to explore more than just the bit of your hip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like he could read your mind. He spread his one hand flat against your bare stomach and slowly moved it under your shirt. You trembled under the fire of his touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, can Jedi read minds? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You asked yourself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal pulled away, your lips slightly swollen and eyes half lidded. He trailed his lips down your cheek to your ear, “Yes, to answer your question, to an extent at least..” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could feel his smirk against your throat, you lightly swat at his shoulder and he just chuckled. His teeth sunk into the sensitive skin at your neck and you sighed at the feeling. Then his tongue ran across his bite sending your mind slightly into overdrive in conjunction with his fingertips brushing against the underside of your breast. You were being attacked at two different fronts and you couldn’t focus on just one sensation. Instead, you just let go of thinking and relished in how his hand and tongue made you feel. You didn't know how much you could handle as his entire palm covered your clothed breast. Cal barely squeezed your flesh and you were already arching for more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hand covered his that was in your shirt and showed him just how you wanted it. Moderately, you guided the Jedi in how you wanted him to not just squeeze your breast but to knead it putting differences in the amount of pressure behind the touch. Then you rested your hand on his forearm and let him take full control after your little demonstration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal was a quick learner. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not surprising. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His other hand came to give your other breast some well deserved attention. You couldn’t help the mewl’s that left your lips at his menstrations. Those sounds only made the pressure in his pants more apparent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked at him through your lashes, your head buried into the pillows as you arched into his touch, you whined, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To emphasize your point you grabbed one hand from your chest and guided it down to the heat between your thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t think Cal could get more red, but somehow his cheeks and neck were burning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal sat back on his heels. His shaky hands gripped the edge of your pants but he didn’t pull them off just yet. You gave him a heartfelt smile and started pushing the intrusive fabric off your body instead. With Cal not hovering over you, you quickly pulled off your shirt and tossed it to the side just leaving you in your underwear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but drink in every inch of your exposed skin, which was more than he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> seen in his life. From the curve of your shoulder, to your chest, down to your stomach, hips, thighs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Cal spent more time looking at you than any other person you’d been with, and with an admiration you’ve never experienced before. Without realizing it, his tongue darted across his lips when he particularly stared at your chest. You wanted to giggle, but instead kept the sound hidden behind a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sat up to meet him, staring into those beautiful green eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels kind of unfair I’m sitting here near naked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re still fully dressed,” you hummed, letting your fingers trace the outline of his poncho. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should </span>
  <em>
    <span>I-uh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cal fiddled with the edge of his clothing, unsure of himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So cute. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tugged on the fabric to pull it over his head. Once the first layer was off, Cal felt a bit more comfortable to take off his vest, then his shirt. For his pants, he decided to completely get off the bed. He first pulled off his boots then peeled the pants off leaving him in just his underwear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was your turn to gawk at him. You’d only ever seen his forearms before and a whisper of his collar bone. So seeing him like this was wholly new to you. You knew he had scars, obviously from the ones that crossed his lip and nose, but you didn’t think he’d have so many on his torso. Without thinking, your fingers came to trace one particular long one that crossed from his ribs up to his chest. Cal almost buckled under your touch, not used to having another person look at him and stroke him like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your mouth opened to apologize but Cal cut you short with pulling your face to his, desperation evident in his need for connection. His hands roamed your body, grabbing and pinching any exposed skin. You couldn’t hold back the sounds that left your throat. Your hands were pinned to your chest. You tried to pull them away, wanting to touch Cal like he was touching you, but his hold on you was so tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of his hands came to rest on the underside of your ass, giving you a chance to release your arms from their confinement. Before you even had a chance to do anything, Cal pulled on your thighs forcing you to wrap your legs around his hips quickly. Your arms clung around his head to keep you from falling to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal chuckled quietly against your shoulder, holding you easily in his arms. He took the two steps to the bed and laid you down like you were before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, he hovered over you, this time much less clothed. You wasted no time in dragging one hand down his chest, relishing in how he shook under your touch, until you got to the waistband of his underwear. Cal held his breath, his eyes following the extent of your arm to see how close you were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tug your bottom lip between your teeth and slowly inched your hand under the waistband. You felt the bush of hair, then the base of his cock. Cal almost lost his balance as your fingertips barely even touched him. The red still tinted his cheeks. You pressed a chaste kiss to his burning cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, you wrapped your hand around the base. Cal whimpered at the pressure. As you dragged your hand up to lightly squeeze the tip, a full moan left his lips. That was one sound you wanted to hear for the rest of your life. It was beautiful how his eyes fluttered closed, and his mouth hung open unable to keep his composure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled, pumping his cock a little bit faster, watching how his shoulders hung trying their damndest to keep him up but slowly failing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wanted him, more than anything, to be inside you right this second. You were already pretty aroused from his kissing and his touches, but holding his cock in your hands made you soak your panties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You needed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>aching</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With your other hand, you started to push one side of your panties down then moved to push the other. You barely got your underwear past your hips on your own when one of Cal’s hands helped you </span>
  <em>
    <span>rip</span>
  </em>
  <span> the clothing off your legs. He tossed the destroyed fabric to the side. You would have protested that those were one of your favorite pairs, if his tongue wasn’t in your mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You swallowed his moans gingerly, especially the </span>
  <em>
    <span>whine</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you removed your hand from his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he panted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal pulled back, eyes half lidded, drunk off your touches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to give you </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” You smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of your hands pushed down on his waistband. Cal took the hint and helped you take his underwear off. He resumed his position between your legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your cheeks hurt from the smile that stayed on your lips. One of your hands came to cup his cheek pulling his attention to you. While your other hand gently angled his cock to your entrance. Ever so slowly you rubbed the tip against your slit. Cal’s eyes fluttered shut at this new feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me,” you whispered, “I want to see you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With every ounce of strength in his body he forced himself to look at you, blushing below him. You kept your eyes on his, as you fully pushed his tip inside you stretching you slowly. You didn’t try and hide the moan that left you at the feeling of being </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal’s hips pushed against yours, following the guidance of your hand at the base of his cock till he was fully flushed against you. Your other hand dug into the flesh of his hip, the crescent moons of your fingernails leaving small indents in his skin. Cal’s jaw hung open, flushed, and looked at you half-lidded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>relishing </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the feeling of being inside you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first moment in his life he never wanted to leave was the kiss you shared on Life Day. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>moment, his cock deep in your warmth, you giving all of yourself to him, him giving all of himself to you, out shined the first kiss ten times over. If only he could just sit here with you like-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your moving hips completely knocked his train of thought out of his head. Cal bunched a bundle of the sheets in his fist grounding him that this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cock moved out of you as you pulled away, then you pushed against him sinking him back inside you so </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Cal didn’t even notice the push and pull of your hand on his hip guiding him, letting him know that it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him to move on his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was sloppy at first. Instead of moving his hips back together as one, he moved one hip then the other. You put your other hand on his hip, both now guiding him in how he should move. Cal was glad you didn’t say anything and just showed him instead, he would have probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>melted</span>
  </em>
  <span> in embarrassment if you did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, he got the idea and started a steady pace of pulling and pushing inside you. Heat started to coil in your stomach ever so slowly as it spread all over your body making your toes curl into the bed. Cal leaned down to press his lips lazily against your neck, settling to rest his head against your shoulder, the exertion becoming too much for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal didn’t know how much longer he could last. A new feeling started to build in his abdomen. It felt like he was about to explode. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like you knew, maybe it was the stutter in his hips that gave you the queue, as you hiked up your legs and wrapped them tightly around his hips. You crossed your ankles tightly on the curve of his back. The slight change in position, the tightness of your body against him, and the clench of your walls against him made him cum instantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t even prepared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal’s hips sputtered against yours a few more thrusts that gracefully pushed you over the edge milking him for all he’s worth. He whined against your shoulder at the aftermath of your pussy clenching involuntarily around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, completely blissed at the feeling. You didn’t want him to leave you, and he didn’t want to either. But the position that you were at wasn’t too comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking your sweet time you let your legs uncross and rest on the bed. Your thighs burned and you just smiled, until Cal pulled his softening cock of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You whined at the loss of feeling and Cal couldn’t help but laugh. He rolled, rather lazily, onto his back next to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make that sound,” he panted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You giggled, propping yourself up on your arm to look at the rise and fall of his chest. You rested your hand on the expanse there, still smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” you questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like I need a stim just to sit up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bad BD’s back on the mantis, I told you we should have brought him,” you pouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal glanced at you and just laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then a </span>
  <em>
    <span>devilish</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea popped into your head. You pressed your lips to his cheek, then threw your leg over his lap straddling him easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cal groaned, his back arching and hands gripping your thighs like his life depended on it. Your heat and your slick rested perfectly on his cock that had started to harden once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What-</span>
  </em>
  <span>what</span>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you can’t sit up, I can just ride you instead,” you purred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to be the death of me,” Cal breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You leaned, pressing your lips against his sweat slick chest. You nipped at his collar bone then his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whenever you want to stop, please tell me,” you said sincerely, “I don’t ever want to push you too far, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands moved to hold your face, and he looked at you like you were the only thing in the galaxy, and at this moment you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” his mouth found yours easily. Cal nipped gently at your bottom lip before pulling away. “I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The biggest smile he had ever seen, grew on your heated face. “I love you, too,” you kissed him again, again, and again making sure he got the point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of you would ever forget your little vacation on Dantooine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>